


twinkxxxcams

by bummy_bum



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliases, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Camboy Dick Grayson, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bummy_bum/pseuds/bummy_bum
Summary: Wally sees something on Dick's computer and it changes his life.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 85
Kudos: 189
Collections: The Birdflash Master Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally finds the first man he's ever been attracted to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really been living for birdflash for the past couple of weeks. they are just so cute! decided to contribute to the fandom :3
> 
> also, dick and wally are in their early 20s in this fic and each have their own apartments
> 
> i wrote this at like 4 am
> 
> might be a little ooc, but i tried my best (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

It was a late Friday evening. Wally West decided to stop by his best friend’s, Dick Grayson’s, apartment because he had left his wallet there earlier that day.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. So, he let himself in since Dick had given him a spare key. “Hey Dick, it’s Wally!” He announced upon hearing the shower running. “Just stopping by to get my wallet.”

He entered Dick’s living room where he saw his wallet sitting on the table next to a laptop. As he reached to grab his wallet, he accidentally jolted the mouse which sat adjacent to the laptop and caused it to exit sleep mode. 

Dick’s laptop was unlocked and the image that appeared on the screen caused Wally’s eyes to widen—a muscular man wearing a mask and nothing else with a hand wrapped around his cock.

Wally examined the website out of curiosity. It was called _twinkxxxcams.net_ and the video was titled ‘nightwing - jerk off cam 5.’ Just seeing the man on the screen completely _revealed_ caused Wally to feel _strange_. For some reason, he couldn’t control his urge to press play. 

The man’s hand started moving up and down, jerking himself off as moans fled his mouth. Wally’s eyes were glued to the screen. The way his hips slightly lifted off the seat and how he used his other hand to massage his nipple mesmerized Wally—he thought it was sexy. And for the first time in his life, he got an erection from watching another man.

Suddenly, the shower water turned off, indicating that Dick had finished his shower. “I’ll be out soon, Wally!” He shouted, causing Wally to snap back to reality. 

“Fuck,” Wally said under his breath as he tried to rewind the video and leave Dick’s laptop as he found it. 

Wally felt extremely embarrassed from having invaded Dick’s privacy by looking at something so...well, _private._ He decided to leave without saying anything. Feeling the heat emitting from his face, he could only imagine how red he was. The blush on his face wasn’t the only thing he worried about, but he had an extremely obvious erection as well and didn’t think that would be so easy to explain. 

He successfully exited Dick’s apartment without being seen and decided to rest against the wall outside Dick’s apartment, allowing himself to settle down. “I should go get something to eat...”

* * *

“Hey dude, sorry for...” Dick started as he entered his living room noticing that it was empty. _Oh, he must’ve left..._

Dick noticed his open laptop and moved the mouse, which led to the tab which he had failed to close. “Oh shit!” “Hopefully Wally didn’t see this...”

* * *

After a hefty meal, Wally returned back to his apartment, slightly flustered but determined to not let his moment of slight confusion define him. He had never been turned on by a guy before...so maybe this incident was due to the fact that he hadn’t gotten laid in a couple of months.

He got ready for bed, grabbing a bottle of lube and some toilet paper as he headed to his room.

He placed his items on the stand next to his bed and grabbed his laptop, opening a new incognito tab and typed “lesbian porn” into the google search bar and clicked on the first result, _pxrnhub.com_. Then, he decided to watch the first video on the site, titled, ‘busty babes fuck.’

Wally smiled as he started the video, “Here we go!”

...

Two minutes into the video and his cock wasn’t reacting at all. “Maybe this video isn’t working for me...” He decided to try to watch some straight porn instead. Searching through the site he found ‘fucking my girlfriend hard.’

“This should be good!” Wally covered his hand in lube and gripped onto his cock. A minute passed and his cock still wasn’t reacting, but he didn’t give up. The man in the video let out a moan that vaguely reminded Wally of the video he saw at Dick’s apartment. His cock finally started to get hard. Images of _nightwing_ jerking off flooded Wally’s mind, and before he knew it, his cock was completely erect. 

“Fuck it.” Wally wiped his hand off and went back to the google search bar and typed ‘twinkxxxcams nightwing.’ A link to nightwing’s profile appeared and he clicked it. Apparently, he was currently live streaming and Wally couldn’t resist tuning into the show.

In the live stream, there was an area for the video to be shown and a space for the chat room. There were currently 160 viewers and based on the chat, a lot of them seemed really thirsty for nightwing. 

**bigdikroy**

_nightwing, i’m so horny...show us some skin_

**beastindasheetz**

_ur so hot, i wanna eat your cock_

_strip please_

**nightwing**

_be patient ;)_

These were just a couple of the messages that Wally saw. The chatroom seemed very active, but nightwing didn't seem to actually talk; he solely communicated through the chatroom. It appeared as though the stream had just started since nightwing was still very clothed, however, a couple of moments passed and nightwing took off his shirt. 

Once again, Wally’s eyes were glued to the screen. Nightwing’s body was just as mesmerizing as he remembered from the video he saw earlier that day. He was muscular in all the right places; well-defined abs, toned arms, perfectly structured chest...the list could go on.

Nightwing teasingly tugged at his shorts, causing the chat room to go crazy. A slight chuckle escaped his mouth, which Wally found to be sexy and oddly familiar for reasons he couldn’t quite understand. Wally never imagined himself to be someone attracted to a man, but the way nightwing rubbed his cock that lay beneath his shorts really turned him on. 

Wally took a look at the group chat and as he expected, everyone was reacting and growing quite impatient.

**bigdikroy**

_nightwing take out your dick_

_i wish i could suck u off right now_

_i’m so hard..._

**magicz**

_you’re so hot_

**beastindasheetz**

_if i was in that room with u rn..._

**bigdikroy**

_jerk off plzzzzzzz_

**nightwing**

_:0_

“This Roy guy seems pretty desperate,” Wally laughed as he read through the chat. Wally was tempted to send a message but decided against it. _I’ll just be a viewer...this is a one time thing anyways._

Seconds later, nightwing stood up, causing Wally’s full attention to return back to him. Nightwing pulled down his shorts, revealing that his cock was fully erect. Wally could feel his blood rush, specifically to his cock that was now hard again. _shit._

Wally gripped his cock and started to jerk off along in sync with nightwing. After about a minute, nightwing let out a moan that turned Wally on even more. He quickened his pace and tightened his grip. 

The chat was blowing up and nightwing would take momentary breaks to respond to messages. Wally however, continuously jerked off, eying nightwing the whole time. His eyes would drift from the hand around his cock to his chest then to the tiny sliver of his face that was visible—only his mouth that would occasionally open when he moaned.

Thoughts of fucking nightwing filled Wally’s mind: to slam his cock into his ass or sucking nightwing’s cock was all Wally could imagine right now. 

**nightwing**

_i’m about to come >.< _

**bigdikroy**

_shit babe, i already came_

_but i wanna c u come_

_come for me_

**magicz**

_so hott_

Wally felt like he was about to come too. He reached out to write a message, but he felt kind of hesitant. _Fuck it, i’m anonymous. Why not write a message?_

Wally began to type ‘Let’s come together :),’ but when he pressed send, a message appeared saying, ‘Only members with an account are allowed to send a message in this video stream. Please login/signup in order to leave a message.’ _Fuck._

Wally gave up on the message and continuity jerk off, going as fast as he could in order to come with nightwing who appeared to be on the verge of his climax based on the continuous moans that exited his mouth.

Nightwing bit his bottom lip, and that really did it for Wally. “Shit,” he moaned as he reached his climax and came all over his hand. Almost at the exact time nightwing came as well, his cum falling onto his chest. After he rubbed his cock a few more times, allowing himself to enjoy the rest of his orgasm, nightwing proceeded to rub his cum over his chest before reaching over to grab a paper towel and clean himself up a bit.

Soon after, he wrote a message in the chat.

**nightwing**

_that’s all for tonight’s show! good night, see you tomorrow ;)_

Then he signed out before anyone could write something in return.

“Well shit,” Wally said to himself before exiting out the tab and closing his laptop, feeling confused and kind of dirty.

“That’s the last time I’ll ever watch gay porn...I swear!” Wally shouted to the sky as though he felt guilty before laying down and closing his eyes. However...the moment he closed his eyes, his imagination led him back to images of nightwing jerking off and all he could hear were the sounds of his intoxicating moans.Wally sat back up and opened his laptop. He typed, ‘twinkxxxcams.net’ and made an account before going to sleep. _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dick only made his account on twinkxxxcams about a week ago out of boredom lol
> 
> he doesn't ever talk on the stream in order to protect his identity
> 
> the mask he wears covers majority of his face, you can only see his eyes and his mouth


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally gets used to the twinkxxxcams platform.

Wally observed the menu, being very indecisive about what he was going to order. “What if I ordered three entrees? Do you think that’s too much?” He questioned Dick who sat across from him.

“I think they’ll be happy to be getting so much business from you,” Dick laughed through his response.

The two of them were at some diner having lunch together as they did from time to time. The waitress arrived at their booth, giving them both glasses of water and proceeding to take their orders. Wally decided on only ordering two entrees and an appetizer, while Dick solely ordered an appetizer.

“Are you sure that’s enough?” Wally questioned in genuine concern.

Dick chuckled as he reassured Wally, explaining that he was actually not that hungry. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence, until Dick decided to break it with something that had been in the back of his mind. “When you came over last night, you didn’t happen to see anything...weird, did you?”

Wally felt flustered all of a sudden, he didn’t want to admit that he had been snooping through Dick’s computer. “No...I didn’t, why?” He lied through his teeth and then proceeded to take a large gulp of water from his cup.

“Oh...okay,” Dick responded, sounding somewhat relieved. 

_Fuck, why’d he have to bring it up..._ Wally thought to himself as his thoughts were once again being flooded with nightwing, specifically the stream from last night. He could feel the blood rushing down to cock and wanted to bring up a new subject fast so he could get his mind on something else.

“So what have you been up to lately?” Wally asked Dick.

Dick went on to talk about a new book he had started reading. Wally actually found it to be pretty interesting and slowly but surely thoughts of nightwing began to fade from his mind, and he was able to simply enjoy his lunch with Dick.

* * *

Later that night, Wally logged onto his twinkxxxcams account a bit before nightwing’s stream was supposed to start so that he could explore the site more. 

Since he now had his own account, there were a lot more options now. He could personalize his page by adding a profile picture, bio, age, etc., but Wally decided to keep it simple and just put his age. Also, he was able to save favorite streamers to his page where they’d be easily accessible. He added nightwing to his favorites, so he wouldn’t have to search for him every time.

The website itself had different categories. You could filter out streamers by single vs. couple, gender, age, and even nationality. However, even when scrolling through all the various streams, Wally didn’t feel drawn to any of them the way he had been to nightwing.

Also now that he had an account, he could look at nightwing’s profile. On his profile, there was information like his name, age, bio, etc. However, everything was very limited. For instance, his name was the same as his screen name, nightwing. And the bio simply said, ‘just here to have fun :).’ His age appeared to be real, he was 21, only three years younger than Wally. Also, there was a section that contained previously recorded streams. Wally scrolled through them and even saw the video that was in Dick’s laptop. _Wow, I didn’t even think about this before...but Dick must watch nightwing too!_ A slight blush of embarrassment fell upon Wally’s face. The thought of his best friend also getting off to nightwing’s stream made him feel a little weird, but he tried not to think about it too much...

“Oh shit!” Wally exclaimed as he looked at the time. It was about a minute till nightwing’s stream was supposed to start. Wally made sure he had everything ready. Lube. Check. Paper towels. Check. Then, the live stream option became available and he clicked it as fast as he could.

There were only about ten other people who had also joined the stream so early. He looked through the viewer lists, and saw some familiar names: bigdikroy and beastindasheetz—the rest of the viewers were anonymous. 

**nightwing**

hi everyone!

**bigdikroy**

hi nightwing 

**beastindasheetz**

hi how r u?

Wally looked at the chat room, and remembered that he could now also send a message if he wanted. The amount of viewers had already tripled since the last time he checked.

**nightwing**

i’m fine. thanks for asking beastindasheetz 

time to unwind after a long day :p

**beastindasheetz**

yeah, me too

**magicz**

i had a long stressful day

at least i have your show to look fwd to everynight 

**nightwing**

i hope everything is ok magicz

glad i’m something to look fwd to ;)

Wally felt the urge to write a message, but didn’t know how to jump in. He contemplated in his mind about what to write but was interrupted by nightwing who was taking off his shirt.

**bigdikroy**

you’re so hot babe

i love ur body

can’t wait to see what’s in those pants...

**beastindasheetz**

;)

**boywonder**

omg so hottttt

Wally thought this was a perfect opportunity to jump in. _A compliment. Easy._

**magicz**

u make me so horny

**flashpass**

nice body :)

**nightwing**

thanks

flashpass :)

Wally felt his heart skip a beat. Out of all the compliments, why did he decide to specifically thank him? _Must be because I’m new right?_ Wally tried not to overthink it; instead, he placed his focus in observing nightwing, whose hand was inside his shorts, fondling himself.

**boywonder**

how was your day nightwing?

Wally was somewhat surprised by the casual question in the midst of all this. He noticed a slight smile appear on nightwing’s face as he began to type.

**nightwing**

it was fine. had lunch with a friend, then went to work. now i’m here haha

how was everyone else’s day?

**flashpass**

i also had lunch with a friend today lol

but then went to work out and now i’m also here 

**bigdikroy**

worked all day :/

tired af

**nightwing**

oh nice flashpass, had to go work off that lunch huh? lol

well i hope you get some rest bigdikroy!

Wally chuckled a little as he read nightwing’s response. He seemed like a pretty nice and authentic guy.

**magicz**

my day was pretty boring 

**boywonder**

my day sucked ass. but at least i have your broadcast to lighten my mood

**nightwing**

sorry to hear that :( but u indeed came to the right place!

After sending that response, nightwing proceeded to remove his shorts, leaving only his boxers that were tightly snug to his body, so tight that his cock was basically visible and not leaving much to the imagination. Nightwing stroked and caressed his cock over the fabric, teasing a peek every so often.

**bigdikroy**

stop teasing already....

**beastindasheetz**

don’t rush perfection!

**bigdikroy**

i’m not...he knows what he’s doing 

i’m so horny and just can’t wait much longer

**magicz**

-_-

**nightwing**

haha settle down 

**flashpass**

take your time ;)

Nightwing smiled again as he read Wally’s message and pulled out his cock seconds later. “Oh shit,” exited Wally’s mouth as he gripped onto his cock as well. He stroked himself in sync with nightwing once again, matching his pace to a tee.

“Nghh...” Wally heard a slight whimper exit nightwing’s mouth as he toyed with the tip of his cock, massaging it with his thumb. Wally couldn’t stop repeating in his head just how hot nightwing was and how horny he made him. He hated to admit it, but he sure as hell attracted to him.

A louder moan escaped nightwing’s mouth as he tightened his grip around his cock and quickly began to stroke. Wally did the same, but soon slowed himself in order to type a message.

**flashpass**

you’re so hot nightwing 

**bigdikroy**

that dick looks like it needs some sucking

i could help u

**beastindasheetz**

me too

i wanna suck your dick too

**bigdikroy**

i’m serious 

i literally can suck your dick

**nightwing**

thanks lol :)

**bigdikroy**

check your private messages...

“Private messages?” Wally said to himself as he read through the chat room. He had no idea there was such a thing, but now that he thought about it, he did sometimes see nightwing typing but nothing new would appear in the chatroom.

He clicked on these three lines that were in a corner above the chat room revealing a list of options and noticed one that said ‘nightwing PM (1).’ 

“1!?” Wally clicked on the option and realized that nightwing had already messaged him...

**nightwing**

hey, what’s up?

  
Wally stared at the message, trying to think of the perfect way to respond, but every single thing he wrote felt wrong. _This is going to be a long night..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightwing and wally get to chat a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can finally work on this more thanks to school finally being (almost done)

**flashpass**

hey, just watching your broadcast lol

what’s up with you?

Wally slammed his face into his pillow after sending the response he’d been working on for about 5 minutes. He peeked back up to the screen and saw nightwing typing. Then a new message appeared in his private chat.

**nightwing**

just filming this broadcast haha 

Wally waited a second to see if nightwing was going to progress the conversation, but he left it at that, which made Wally frustrated. “How the fuck am I supposed to respond to that?” 

He thought for a moment longer and came up with the perfect response.

**flashpass**

i really enjoy them :)

**nightwing**

oh really? :p

Once again, Wally was at a stalemate. Did nightwing not want to talk to him? He’s the one who messaged him first, so it just didn’t make sense.

**flashpass**

yes...really lol

why’d you decide to become a cam boy?

**nightwing**

boredom 

i actually made this account not to long ago

so i’m kinda new to this whole camboy thing

**flashpass**

well you could’ve fooled me

**nightwing**

haha

**flashpass**

that was definitely a compliment btw!

Wally looked at the screen and noticed the smile that displayed on nightwing’s face. The only word Wally could think of to describe it was sweet.

Nightwing laid back in his chair and gripped his dick with one hand and used the palm of his other to rub his tip. “Ahhhh...” he moaned while softly staring straight into the camera. Wally felt as though his eyes were staring at him, but the 300 other viewers reminded him that they weren’t alone.

Nightwing didn’t respond to Wally’s last message, so he decided to return to the public chat room. He scrolled through and realized he didn’t miss much, just bigdikroy being annoyingly thirsty and everyone else leaving their comments. 

Wally toyed with his dick as he listened to nightwing’s moans and mindlessly scrolled through the chat room. A certain username stood out to him—50shadezofgray.  _ I wonder if this is Dick? _ Wally thought to himself.

**50shadezofgray**

nice dick nightwing

**nightwing**

thanks ;)

do you guys have any requests?

“Requests?” Wally couldn’t even think of anything he’d want nightwing to do that he wasn’t already doing...However, the chat room didn’t fail to give him inspiration.

**bigdikroy**

show ur ass plzzz

can you finger yourself

or do u have a dildo??

**magicz**

yes show us your ass please

**beastindasheetz**

ass plsss

also your nips

**bigdikroy**

also show feet 

**boywonder**

anything you do is satisfying 

**nightwing**

thanks boywonder ;)

and we’ll see which requests i do hehe

Nightwing proceeded to go off screen for a couple of moments, but returned shortly after with a bottle of lubricant. He set the bottle down on the table and turned around, revealing his bare ass. Nightwing used one of his hands to caress his asscheek.

Wally’s face became flushed at the site. Nightwing’s ass appeared to be muscular yet plump. The way his fingers sunk into his own skin made Wally imagine how soft nightwing’s ass would feel under his touch. He grabbed onto his dick that became more erect and stroked it at a moderate pace.

Nightwing rested one of his knees on the chair as he poured some lube onto his finger. He turned his head to face the camera, giving a slight smirk before rubbing the lube at his entrance and eventually pushing one finger in. “Nghh...” exited nightwing’s mouth upon the entrance. Slowly, he began to move his finger in and out, going deeper with each stroke. After a bit, he added another finger, and when he completely inserted them, he let out a moan to which Wally assumed he must have found his prostate.

“So hot...” 

Although Wally has always been someone opposed to double messaging, he opened his private messages with nightwing once again and began to type.

**flashpass**

you’re so hot

i like watching your show :)

Sending the message made him feel somewhat embarrassed, but he felt composed again just thinking about how this was literally the whole purpose of the site. 

After a couple more minutes of fingering himself, nightwing removed his fingers from his ass and turned around, seating himself back down on his chair. 

Wally could see nightwing looking at his screen for a couple of seconds before that smile that he had grown to love appeared on his face again. Nightwing began to type and Wally could feel the beat of his heart increasing. 

Moments later, Wally’s private mailbox had a new notification.

**nightwing**

you’re making me blush lol

Wally read the message over a couple of times. It made him feel jittery.

**flashpass**

i’m glad

but i really do mean it

Wally looked back at the screen and noticed the relaxed position nightwing sat in—laid back in his chair, one hand on the keyboard and the other caressing his dick.

**nightwing**

so tell me about yourself flashpass ;)

“About...me?” Wally was surprised that nightwing wanted to know more about him. For one, nightwing had no idea what he even looked like. Yes, Wally definitely would describe himself as above average in appearance and personality, but nightwing didn’t know that...he could be some creepy old man. Also, Wally couldn’t help but remember that he probably wasn’t as special as he thought. There were other a ton people watching and he was sure that he wasn’t the only person nightwing would be private messaging with—right?

**flashpass**

well i’m 24 

and i’m a dude lol

**nightwing**

wow i feel like i know you soooo well now

**flashpass**

was that sarcasm?

**nightwing**

obviously!!

tell me something that’s not on your profile

Wally froze up, he’s never been good at telling people about himself...

**flashpass**

sorry i’m not so good at this...

what would u like to know?

ask me anything, i’m an open book

**nightwing**

haha okay

where r u from?

if u don’t mind me asking (not trying to be creepy)

**flashpass**

earth

haha jk, i’m from x city, ny

and you?

**nightwing**

lol 

i’m actually not too far away

i stay in y city, ny

Wally was shocked, he wasn’t expecting nightwing to literally live driving distance from him...

**flashpass**

no kidding

you’re super close

**nightwing**

haha yeah, maybe i’ll invite u over

A blush appeared on Wally’s face once again, but he was positive nightwing was just teasing him.

**nightwing**

so flashpass, are u dating anyone?

**flashpass**

nope, single as a pringle 

are u?

**nightwing**

single as well

i do like someone though...but i know it’s not going to happen because he doesn’t seem to be interested 

Wally felt slight disappointment seeing that nightwing was interested in someone...but it wasn’t like he was trying to date him or anything.

**flashpass**

ah that sucks

but i’m sure you’ll find someone who makes u happy

if it doesn’t work out with that guy

**nightwing**

thanks :)

**flashpass**

can i ask u something?

**nightwing**

sure! go for it

**flashpass**

what’s your name?

Nightwing didn’t respond. Wally looked to see what he was doing and observed him continuing to type, but still no response to him...He went to the public chat room and saw nightwing responding to other’s comments and such.  _ Maybe that was a kind of invasive question? _

Soon, nightwing stood up and stepped off screen for a couple of seconds. When he returned, he placed something down on his table, but Wally couldn’t see what it was.

Nightwing started to type again and Wally finally got a response to his question.

**nightwing**

sorry for taking so long to respond!

but i’m not super comfortable with sharing my name

in return, u don’t have to have to tell me yours :)

**flashpass**

it’s okay! 

i understand, i’ll just call u nightwing lol

**nightwing**

thanks for understanding!

this is for you flashpass ;)

Wally looked back up to the screen and watched as nightwing grabbed the mysterious object he had placed down—a dildo. He kissed the tip and winked at the camera. This time, Wally really did feel special.

Nightwing squatted in his chair—the perfect position to see everything. Before doing anything with the dildo, he once again covered his fingers in lube and pushed two of them inside his hole, loosening himself in preparation for the dildo. Moments later, he took the dildo into his hand, also covering it in lube before pushing the tip into his hole. Nightwing let out a quiet moan and his eyes squinted as he slowly pushed the dildo further inside. 

Wally felt his cock start to twitch in excitement. He took it into his hand and began to stroke himself in pace with nightwing. 

Nightwing rapidly increased his pace which led to an increase of moans exiting his mouth. Surprising Wally wasn’t much different. Moans fled his mouth as well. The site of nightwing fucking himself with the dildo was irresistibly sexy to Wally and he couldn’t deny how much it turned him on. 

“Ahhh...” Wally came, some falling onto the screen of his laptop. “Shit...”

Wally laid down on his bed in order to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and could still hear nightwing’s heavy breathing and moaning. 

Not much later, Wally sat back up and grabbed a paper towel in order to clean his cum from his laptop. 

Nightwing had slowed his pace a bit, ultimately removing the dildo from his ass, placing it back down onto the desk. He reached over to grab a towel that was nearby and wiped his hands before proceeding to look at his screen—assumingely reading messages.

Wally decided to read through the public chat room, which of course was packed full of messages from all of nightwing’s fans thirsting after him.

**beastindasheetz**

that was sooo FUCKING HOT

**bigdikroy**

plz cummmm

CUM FOR MEEE DADDY

**magicz**

nightwing you’re literally one sexy mothefucker

best camboy 

**bigdikroy**

u made me cum twice

and i’m hard again

plzz cum

**nightwing**

i’m glad u guys enjoyed hehe

**boywonder**

so hot

As Wally read through the public chat, he completely forgot that he never responded to nightwing’s private message. He clicked the menu drop down button and saw that he actually had a new private message!

**nightwing**

did u like that?

**flashpass**

of course!!

that was really hot

Wally blushed.  _ I guess that really was for me... _

**nightwing**

did u come yet?

**flashpass**

...uhhh idk

maybe lol

**nightwing**

no fair! u get to see completely exposed and i can’t even know if u came yet???

and i gave u a present

how mean >:(

**flashpass**

fine you’re right!

i did come

but honestly...i’m already hard again

Wally looked at the screen and saw a mischievous look on nightwing’s face.

**nightwing**

want to come together?

i’m close

**flashpass**

yeah, let’s do it :)

**nightwing**

okayy 

this is for u...again

**flashpass**

wow two gifts in one night!

i sure feel special hehe

Nightwing gripped his cock and began to stroke, biting his bottom lip as he increased his pace. He used his other hand to lightly pinch his nipple. Wally did the same, trying his best to ensure that he would come with him.

Soon, nightwing’s breaths became more curt, with a moan escaping his mouth every so often. 

Wally could sense that nightwing was about to come, so he took his other hand to massage his balls as he stroked his cock with his other hand as fast as he could. Moans left his mouth as well as he felt his climax nearing. 

“Nghhh...ahhhh!” Nightwing moaned as he came into his hand. Shortly after, Wally came as well.

Wally cleaned himself up and returned his focus back to nightwing who was also cleaning himself up as he stared at his screen. A slight smile appearing on his face.

**bigdikroy**

wow that was amazing

i don’t think i’ve ever been more turned in my life than i am rn

just wow

**50shadezofgray**

bravo

great show

**magicz**

great show as expected

c u tomorrow!

**beastindasheetz**

hot

**nightwing**

thanks guys :)

good night!

**bigdikroy**

good night gorgeous

**boywonder**

night

**beastindasheetz**

night night

Wally read over the messages and decided to see if nightwing had privately messaged him again—he did.

**nightwing**

hope u enjoyed your second gift

have a good night flashpass 

**flashpass**

i sure did :)

u have a good night too nightwing 

Wally wanted to ask nightwing if he’d be interested in chatting outside of twinkxxxcams, but before he could even make the decision of whether to ask or not, nightwing had already signed off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked it  
> kinda aimlessly writing this fic and seeing how that goes   
> also here's some birdflash fanart i drew if u guys wanna see https://www.instagram.com/p/CAWA5g5BnHr/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally notices something about Dick's smile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter is kinda short :p

Dick invited Wally over to watch a movie and hang out. 

Wally arrived around 6 o’clock that evening with a box of pizza and some soda. 

“What do you wanna watch?” Wally asked as he laid out on the couch as he usually did. 

“Hmm, there is this new movie I’ve been wanting to watch,” Dick responded as he made his way over with 2 sets of a plate and cup. He proceeded to grab the remote, and navigate to a movie titled ‘I Carry You With Me.’

Wally raised an eyebrow as he questioned, “Is this that movie about the gay couple?”

“Yeah...is that fine with you?” Dick asked in response, sounding a bit shy.

“Of course! I’ve actually been wanting to watch this.”

Before playing the movie, Dick smiled at Wally’s response which caused Wally to have a strange sense of  Déjà vu . That smile was oddly familiar. Dick had been Wally’s best friend for years, but now the smile that he had seen numerous times before seemed to remind him of someone else that Wally couldn’t quite put his finger on.

* * *

As the movie went on, both Wally and Dick were heavily invested. Both feeling some sort of connection with the characters. 

However, every time Dick would smile, Wally’s brain failed to make a connection that seemed just slightly beyond his grasp. And for some reason, he could feel his cock becoming erect.  _ What the fuck!?  _ He thought to himself, feeling nothing but strange at the fact that he was getting hard from his best friend’s smile...

“Hey Dick, can you pause the movie real quick. I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Yeah sure!” He responded while grabbing the remote to hit pause.

Wally quickly made his way down the hall to the restroom, closing the door behind him.

“What the fuck dude...” Wally stared at himself in the mirror. He then sat down on the toilet, looking at the imprint of his hard dick through the fabric of his pants. “Why!?”

Then it hit him...Wally closed his eyes to allow himself to think, and for some reason, Dick’s smile heavily resembled his memory nightwing’s.

“It can’t be...” Wally whispered to himself. He began thinking of the similarities between nightwing and Dick. They are both so easy to talk to...and that smile.

“I barely know nightwing! I’m not thinking straight...” Shaking his head in disbelief, he tried to compile reasons of why nightwing wouldn’t be Dick. One, the background of nightwing’s videos don’t look like any part of Dick’s apartment. Two, he’s never seen Dick naked so he can’t compare the two. Three, he’s never even heard nightwing speak before. 

Wally chuckled as he used all these reasons to convince himself that there was no way nightwing and Dick were the same person. They couldn’t be...right?

His cock became flaccid again. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands in order to not seem suspicious.

“Took you long enough! Did you take a shit?” Dick teased as Wally returned to the living room.

Wally shoved Dick as he sat on his spot on the couch. “Shut up,” he laughed.

Dick laughed too, with that same smile. 

_ There’s no way,  _ Wally repeated in his mind as his brain made the connection between the two once again. Even though he tried as hard as he could to not associate the two, he couldn’t help but have the thought endlessly looming in his mind. “Dick, are you a camboy?” He decided to ask, feeling immediate regret after doing so.

“Huh? What’d you say?” Dick responded.

Wally considered repeating the question, but started to feel embarrassed as more time passed. “Uhh, I just asked if you’re going to eat that last slice of pizza.”

“It’s all yours bud!” Dick said as he slid the pizza box towards Wally.

* * *

Wally returned back home after the movie finished. 

“Oh shit!” He exclaimed as he looked at the time; ten minutes after nightwing’s broadcast start time.

Wally grabbed all his fap material and logged into twinkxxxcams as fast as he could.

As expected, nightwing’s broadcast had already started. Nightwing was shirtless, sitting in his normal position. Assumingly replying to the chat room.

Wally decided to look at the public chat room.

_ flashpass joined _

**nightwing**

oh really bigdikroy? ><

**bigdikroy**

of course nightwing! i’d do anything for u

...anything 

**nightwing**

haha i appreciate it

nice of u to join us flashpass ;)

Wally blushed as he read the message.

**flashpass**

thanks for the warm welcome <3

That familiar smile appeared on nightwing’s face and Wally tried his best to not think of Dick. 

Wally decided to private message nightwing first today.

**flashpass**

hey nightwing 

how r u?

To Wally’s surprise, nightwing responded pretty quickly.

**nightwing**

i’m fine

a lot better after u joined hehe

**flashpass**

ur such a flirt

stop teasing me haha

**nightwing**

i’m not teasing

...i might be flirting tho oop 

Wally laughed and noticed a smirk on nightwing’s face as well. 

Even though he was very persistent in believing that there was no way nightwing and Dick could be the same person, his mind kept leading back to that what if. So, Wally decided to try and get to know nightwing a bit better.

**flashpass**

so what’s your favorite color?

**nightwing**

hmmm, blue

hbu?

_ Same as Dick... _

**flashpass**

mine’s red

what’s your favorite animal?

**nightwing**

i don’t think i have one

i just can’t choose >.<

do u have one?

_ Same as Dick...again! _

**flashpass**

i’d have to say a cheetah

what’s your favorite food?

**nightwing**

is this an interrogation?? lol

but i love chocolate, hbu 

_ THIS HAS TO BE A COINCIDENCE RIGHT???  _

**flashpass**

sorry for all the questions!

i’m just trying to get to know you better :)

_ It’s not completely a lie... _

**flashpass**

my favorite is cheeseburgers 

**nightwing**

well that’s cute

i’m glad we’re getting to know eachother better ;)

**flashpass**

just a couple more questions

**nightwing**

go for it!

Wally thought about questions he could ask to prove that nightwing wasn’t Dick. Knowing that nightwing requested to not get super personal in the past, he thought of two more questions that could help him decide if nightwing might actually be Dick.

**flashpass**

do you have any siblings 

**nightwing**

yeah, i have two sisters 

_ Well that’s different from Dick.  _ That answer helped Wally somewhat dissociate nightwing from Dick, but he wanted to ask one more to put his mind at ease.

**flashpass**

when’s your birthday?

_ If he says December 1st... _

**nightwing**

June 7

hbu

Wally let out a huge sigh of relief.  _ Thank god you’re not Dick. _

**flashpass**

November 11th

**nightwing**

oh that’s soon!

now, let me ask you a question 

can’t let u have all the fun 

Wally looked up to the screen and saw nightwing with his hand inside his shorts, fondling himself. He gulped as he remembered how hot nightwing’s broadcasts could get. Suddenly, he felt his cock getting hard.

**flashpass**

what’s your question?

**nightwing**

want a private show?

_ Private show!?  _ Wally didn’t even know that existed. He could have a show personalized especially for him? His cock twitched in excitement as he thought about all the fun he and nightwing could have...ALONE!

**flashpass**

hell yeah ;)

They exchanged skype usernames and Wally became so excited, he even forgot about his whole inner conflict about the possibility that nightwing might have been his best friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept laughing at wally not being able to "think straight"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally gets his private show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been feeling very motivated to write this fic recently so another update may be coming soon lol  
> i keep staying up till like 4am working on this...

“Can you hear me?” Wally questioned as nightwing answered his skype call. 

Nightwing looked exactly the same as he did moments before, shirtless but wearing shorts. He prematurely ended his broadcast just to give Wally a private show. Wally grew more excited as he remembered that it was going to be just the two of them.

**nightwing**

i can hear u

but i can’t see u :p

“Well I’m not showing my face until you show me yours...or at least let me hear your voice,” Wally teased.

**nightwing**

haha not tonight

i’m fine with just hearing your voice

it’s sexy

Wally chuckled, feeling a bit flustered after reading nightwing’s message. “So...what do you usually do in private shows?”

**nightwing**

uhhh well this is actually the first one i’ve ever done

so i guess we’ll figure it out together

Wally didn’t want to come across as some horn dog, so he decided to simply have a conversation with nightwing.

“How have you been?”

**nightwing**

i’ve been okay

just kinda...lovesick

“Your best friend right? No progress?”

**nightwing**

oh, u remember lol

but yeah...and i don’t know what to do

i just love everything about him

he’s always been there for me and i like being around him

i’ve never felt this way about anyone else and i can’t help but picture spending the rest of my life with him...

sorry for dropping all this on u!!!

we can honestly change the subject lol

Wally read over nightwing’s messages and was surprised he was sharing all this with him. He had somewhat considered that something more could possibly happen between him and nightwing, but it seemed like he already had someone to give his heart to and Wally didn’t want to come between that. It was too unrealistic to imagine having something more than a purely lustful relationship anyways.

“No, it’s okay! I don’t mind talking about this if you want to vent.”

**nightwing**

aww you’re so sweet

but really, let’s move on

tell me about your love life flashpass

anyone you’re crushing on?

_ Well I don’t want to say I’m crushing on him...especially after he poured his heart out about his best friend.  _ “Well there is actually someone I’m interested in. But I don’t know...hi—her...too well.” 

**nightwing**

oooo a girl?

are u bi?

Wally’s words started to become jumbled. “Uhhh...welll...I...”

Nightwing started to laugh and Wally couldn’t help but find his laugh extremely adorable. 

**nightwing**

well you do watch male camboys...

so, u must be somewhere on the spectrum lmao

Wally’s face went scarlet. “Well, you’re actually the first guy I’ve ever been...attracted to.”

Because of nightwing’s mask, it was hard to tell what kind of expression nightwing made to that comment, but he did take a moment to respond.

**nightwing**

i’m flattered 

you’re really sweet flashpass

Wally somehow blushed even more. “Please don’t tease me,” he said through a laugh.

Nightwing laughed again.

**nightwing**

i’m not!!

your laugh is cute btw

“Thanks,” Wally chuckled. “So is yours.”

**nightwing**

based on your voice alone, you sound attractive 

if that makes sense lol

“Thank you...I guess,” Wally replied in a playful tone.

**nightwing**

what do you look like?

“Hmmm.” Wally paused for a moment and thought of what to say. “Well if you’re worried, I’m not some creepy old man. I’m actually pretty hot, if you ask me,” he responded in a somewhat cocky manner.

**nightwing**

wow so descriptive

you should be an author

“I can’t believe that I can literally hear your sarcasm through your message. Fine, let me think...I’m a redhead, short hair, green eyes, fairly tall about 5’10, I have a nice physique, pretty toned...yeah.”

**nightwing**

you do sound pretty hot 

Wally noticed nightwing’s hand travel into his shorts. “Does that turn you on?”

**nightwing**

maybe a bit ;)

what are you wearing 

Wally looked down and noticed that he was fully clothed. He decided to quickly strip down to his underwear 

**nightwing**

are u changing rn? lol

“Noooo,” he lied. “But I am only in my boxers...”

Nightwing smiled as he continued to type with one hand.

**nightwing**

you forgot one thing in your self description...

“What would that be?” Wally started to play with himself as well.

**nightwing**

your dick size...

Wally considered telling nightwing the exact dimensions of his cock, but he thought it would be more fun not to. “Well wouldn’t you like to know...”

**nightwing**

you’re not going to tell me :(

“Just know it’s big enough to satisfy.”

**nightwing**

oh really?

Nightwing pulled off his shorts, revealing his erect cock and began to stroke it more intensely. Wally imitated him.

“Nghh...” Wally softly moaned, but tried to stop himself, remembering that nightwing could hear.

**nightwing**

that moan was hot

i’d like to hear more ;)

what would u like me to do flashpass?

so i can hear you moan more

“I want to hear you moan too...Every time I hear you moan in your broadcast...it turns me on so much. So, keep doing what you’re doing.”

**nightwing**

of course ;)

Nightwing squirted some lube onto his hand and rubbed it onto his cock, continuing to jerk himself off. Using his thumb and index finger, he played with the head of his cock which caused him to let out a moan.

“I love it babe...nghhh,” Wally said in response to nightwing’s moan which caused nightwing to smile.

**nightwing**

babe?

Wally released his cock from his grip. “I’m sorry! It..it just slipped out...I—”

Wally was cut off by streams of laughter that exited nightwing’s mouth. He too stopped jerking off in order to respond to Wally.

**nightwing**

you’re fine! lol

i was just joking

Then nightwing leaned into the camera and seductively whispered, “You can call me babe.”

Wally’s cheeks blossomed and his cock was itching to be touched again. “Wait...” He said after a few moments because it took him a second register that he just heard nightwing’s voice for the first time. “You just spoke!”

**nightwing**

just wanted to do something a little special for u since i made u freak out a bit

“I didn’t freak out!” Wally replied defensively.

Nightwing smiled and grabbed onto his cock again.

**nightwing**

i’m so close, r u?

Wally started to focus on his cock again which was extremely hard and dripping pre-cum. “Yeah, I am too...let’s come together...”

**nightwing**

haha yeah, let’s do it

Wally began stroking his cock synchronously with nightwing, becoming more aroused with every erotic noise he heard escape nightwing’s mouth. 

Nightwing increased the pace of his strokes and Wally noticed his breaths becoming shorter. “Are you...about to come?” 

Nightwing nodded his head in response as he bit his bottom lip, trying to conceal his moans.

“I...nghh...want to hear you moan nightwing.” Wally begged as he continued stroking his cock, feeling as though he was nearing his climax.

Nightwing opened his mouth again, taking curt breaths before letting out a lengthy moan as he came. Wally wasn’t too far behind. While listening to nightwing’s arousing moans, he stroked his cock as fast as he could, leading to his own orgasm. “Ahhhh...” He moaned as his cum spurted all over his hand.

Nightwing cleaned himself up with the paper towels he had sitting on his desk and Wally did the same. 

**nightwing**

i wish i could’ve seen your face when you came hehe

But hearing you moan was pretty sexy ;)

“Well I wish I could’ve seen your face too,” Wally jeered.

**nigthwing**

tou ché haha

maybe one day...

“Maybe...” Wally felt a bit more optimistic about his unlikely future with nightwing. Even though he didn’t know nightwing’s name or what he really looked like, he felt like he was falling for him...hard. 

**nightwing**

well this was fun

we should definitely do it again :)

“Yeah! I’d love to.”

**nightwing**

well it’s getting late

i guess i should get going now

“Wait!” Wally shouted as he saw nightwing assumingly typing his goodbyes. Nightwing stared into the screen, awaiting what Wally had to say.

“Ummm...would you be interested in chatting outside of twinkxxxcams? I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to...I don’t mind--”

Before Wally finished his train of thought, he heard nightwing chuckle as he responded with--

**nightwing**

let me think about it lol

I’ll let you know

goodnight flashpass <3

“Goodnight nightwing.”

Nightwing waved goodbye as he ended their video chat.

Wally laid back and placed a pillow over his face, feeling extremely embarrassed but also the sensation of fluttering of butterflies in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next two chapters will be from dick's perspective (O.O)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the night Wally and Dick had their movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be from dick's POV

Dick sat on his couch, awaiting Wally’s arrival. He was already 20 minutes late, but Dick was used to Wally’s tardiness at this point. 

As he waited, he searched through his phone looking for a good movie for him and Wally to watch. One movie stood out to him, “I’ll Carry You With Me.” It was indeed a LGBT movie and Dick didn’t see any problem with it, but he had never watched an LGBT film with Wally before.

It was a known fact that Dick was bisexual. He made that explicitly clear to Wally ages ago. However, something that Dick had never made clear was that he was in love with Wally...

This had been a recent realization in Dick’s life. He always knew that he had feelings for Wally, but he didn’t want to spoil their friendship. He didn’t even know if Wally was attracted to men since he had only ever seen him date and crush on girls. 

Dick decided years ago that he would never tell Wally about his romantic feelings towards him, but every day it felt like his feelings were growing deeper for him. His desire to be with Wally was becoming unbearable, but he couldn’t imagine his life without his best friend so, for now, he had no choice but to bottle up his feelings and hope they would fade away.

A knock on the door interrupted Dick’s thoughts. He walked over to see who it was—Wally. They warmly greeted eachother and Dick nervously found the movie he wanted to watch. And to his surprise Wally actually seemed excited to watch it!

* * *

Throughout the film, Dick couldn’t help but notice that something about Wally seemed off. He wasn’t going to say anything, but he would often feel Wally’s gaze drift to him every so often, and he could tell he was a bit distracted...but by what?  _ Why does he keep looking at me? _

“Hey Dick, can you pause the movie real quick? I need to use the bathroom,” Wally asked, sounding a bit frantic.

“Yeah sure!” Dick responded trying not to sound suspicious.

_ What is up with him?  _ Dick questioned in his mind as he observed Wally scurrying down the hall.  _ Seems a bit jumpier than usual. _

Although Dick appeared to be composed on the outside. Every time he had felt Wally’s eyes on him during the movie, he could feel his heart race. This wasn't Wally's usual behavior, so it made Dick kind of confused. He wanted to question him, but at the same time, he didn’t want to turn their movie night into an awkward mess. 

Five minutes had passed, and Wally still hadn't returned.  _ I wonder what he’s doing in there!? _ Dick’s imagination drifted to the most random thoughts of what Wally might be up to. He just hoped that he hadn’t found his secret room...

Soon, Wally finally returned, and Dick decided to tease him a bit in order to compose himself a bit. 

Right before Dick was about to start the movie again, Wally asked him something that he was absolutely not prepared for. “Dick, are you a camboy?”

Dick felt a bit panicked.  _ WHAT THE FUCK, HOW DOES HE KNOW!?  _ He decided against admitting to it, and chose to simply act casual and pretend that he hadn’t heard or understood the question, so he simply replied with, “Huh?”

And that seemed to be the perfect answer because Wally had completely changed the subject and things returned to normal...Well, Dick tried his best to act  _ normal _ but Wally obviously knew his secret somehow...

_ My laptop...he must’ve seen.  _ Dick thought about the day Wally had come over to get his wallet. His laptop was sitting on the coffee table unlocked with his lewd videos ready to be seen.

Dick felt embarrassed for the rest of the night and couldn’t deny how awkward his goodbye with Wally was.

* * *

A bit after Wally left, Dick started to get ready for his broadcast that night. He showered, dressed, grabbed a briefcase containing all his materials, and headed to the door in the back of his closet that led to his secret room where he recorded all his broadcasts.

After sitting in his chair and preparing everything, he put on his mask, opened the twinkxxxcams website, turned on his camera, and began his show. 

All the usuals were there, bigdikroy, beastindasheetz, magicz, etc etc. Everyone was there except for flashpass.  _ Hmm I wonder where he’s at... _

Regardless of flashpass’s presence, Dick went on with the show, responding to people in the public chat room.

**bigdikroy**

hi nightwing baby

i missed u

Dick internally sighed. He was honestly kind of sick of bigdikroy, he was a bit too thirsty for his tastes.

**nightwing**

i appreciate it bigdikroy haha

**beastindasheetz**

i hope u had a good day

and i hope u can make mine better ;)

**magicz**

hi!

**bigdikroy**

you didn’t miss me!! :(

**nightwing**

thanks beastindasheetz and i hope so ;D

hey magicz

**bigdikroy**

well i’m just happy to see u

and i always make sure that my schedule is clear for your broadcasts

_ flashpass joined _

**nightwing**

oh, really bigdikroy? ><

After sending his reply to bigdikroy, Dick couldn’t help but notice that flashpass had finally joined.

**bigdikroy**

of course, nightwing! i’d do anything for u

...anything 

**nightwing**

haha i appreciate it

nice of u to join us flashpass ;)

**flashpass**

thanks for the warm welcome <3

The message caused Dick to smile. He had come to really like flashpass’s presence. Prior to when he had become one of his viewers, there wasn’t really anyone else who brightened Dick’s mood like flashpass. He was also really nice and easy to talk to and could get dirty when appropriate. And for some reason, the way their conversations would flow reminded him of his conversations with Wally. Sometimes, Dick would even pretend that flashpass was Wally...

Dick decided to check his private messages. As usual, he had about 20 unread messages, half of them from bigdikroy. He opened them and immediately saw the same old messages, basically bigdikroy just being fucking thirsty...He saw some other messages, most of them being compliments. He used to reply to those, but the conversations never seemed to really go anywhere.

Right before he was about to close his private messages to return to the public chat room, he noticed a new message from flashpass and his face immediately lit up. 

They had a conversation as usual, but then flashpass began asking some random questions. They were harmless to answer, but kind of out of nowhere...

Dick decided to lie about a couple of questions like his birthday and the number of siblings he had. Dick also made sure to have flashpass answer the questions as well, but soon he noticed something extremely strange. Every answer flashpass gave him was the same as what Wally would answer... _ This has to be a coincidence right!? _

He decided that he had to find out if flashpass was Wally and not just some fantasy he so desperately wanted to come true. So, he offered flashpass a private show (which he had never done before with anyone) and hoped that he could discover his true identity that way. 

Dick ended the broadcast early that night, coming up with some excuse.

**nightwing**

sorry guys, but i have to end the show early tonight

i forgot about some plans i had and i have to leave

i’ll make it up to guys i promise :)

Then he ended the broadcast before anyone could respond and signed onto skype to conduct his investigation—is flashpass actually Wally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this last night and decided to edit and post today because why not


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The private show...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will also be in dick's POV  
> going to be trying my best to update weekly!

“Can you hear me?” As soon as those words escaped flashpass’s mouth, Dick could not deny the blatant resemblance to Wally’s voice.

He tried his best to not react and remain calm so that Wally would not find out that it was him. 

Casually, Dick mentioned the fact that flashpass’s camera was off. He thought that if he could see his face, he would be able to completely confirm that flashpass was Wally for sure. But when flashpass declined, Dick had to think of some other way to confirm.

However, since Dick was about ninety-nine percent sure that flashpass was Wally, he couldn’t help but imagine all the lewd things Wally has done while watching and talking to nightwing—it kind of turned him on.

When flashpass showed interest in nightwing’s love life, Dick couldn’t help but see it as an opportunity to confess to Wally without actually confessing. It backfired though because of the sheer embarrassment he felt after rereading everything he had sent, so he decided to flip things over to flashpass’s love life.

Dick was becoming increasingly excited as flashpass shyly spoke about his crush, but Dick’s expression sunk a bit when flashpass said, “...her...”

Dick quickly shook it off, since he didn’t want to seem as though he cared. Even though the thought of Wally falling for someone else did make his heart ache a bit. He was just some random guy on the internet to him, so he had to act as he normally did. It was a longshot for Wally to actually develop feelings for some camboy he barely knew.

He decided to lighten the mood and asked flashpass about his sexuality, which to his surprise, Wally became extremely flustered. This made Dick feel somewhat better and slightly more confident. Wally could’ve easily said that he was straight (which Dick now could confirm wasn’t true, since he was on a video chat with a camboy) but instead, Wally didn’t know how to answer.

Once flashpass admitted his attraction towards nightwing, that was it for Dick. He was freaking out internally and trying to remain cool at the same time. If it wasn’t for his mask, flashpass definitely would have seen his completely reddened face. Dick’s heart was beating so fast and he could barely type a response. He teased flashpass a bit, just to stay in character.

An idea came to Dick, he could simply ask flashpass to describe himself so that he could have even more solid proof that he was Wally. He did, and as expected the description fit Wally to a tee. There was no way in hell that flashpass wasn’t Wally..

Dick began to imagine what Wally would look like at this exact moment—sitting on his bed, in front of his laptop...naked. Dick’s imagination was enough to make him hard.  _ I’m stupid... _ He said in his mind.  _ Why don’t I just ask him what he’s wearing. _

Dick wore a smirk on his face as he typed out the question. He heard quite rustling instead of a response and realized the opposite of his imagination was true, Wally had still been completely clothed. Dick couldn’t control the laughter that exited his mouth as he typed his message, calling flashpass out.

Their private session went on as the nature of it became raunchier. Then, one word slipped out of flashpass’s mouth that made Dick lose his composure, “Babe.”

Dick couldn’t ignore the fact that flashpass called him babe. And the image of Wally calling him babe kept replaying in his mind on loop, causing him to feel even more turned on. Before continuing to jerk off, he had to make a comment on the fact that flashpass called him babe.

Flashpass once again became flustered and Dick found it irresistibly cute, he had to give him some kind of special treat. He decided to lean into the camera and let him hear a bit of his voice, saying, “You can call me babe.” To which he got the response he expected from Wally.

Dick had never let anyone hear nightwing’s voice...he hadn’t even ever done a private show for anyone. But he knew flashpass was special and tonight, he got his confirmation. Flashpass was Wally, the person he was in love with and he was having too much fun to let flashpass know nightwing’s true identity—he didn’t want to spoil things.

_ A tease of my voice should be enough... _ Dick smiled to himself, feeling as though he had Wally wrapped around nightwing’s finger. 

* * *

After the private show came to an end, Dick closed his laptop and exited his secret room. He proceeded to sprawl out onto his bed thinking about every second of the events that had just prospered, especially the end, when Wally asked nightwing to chat outside of twinkxxxcams.  _ What should I do? _

Obviously, he couldn’t just give him his phone number since he would immediately recognize the number as Dick’s, so he had to think of something else.  _ “ _ Maybe I’ll just tell him I don’t feel comfortable?” Dick chuckled a bit at his own idea, since he knew there was no way he could turn down the possibility of flirting with Wally, even if it was over text.

He ultimately chose to download one of those free messaging apps and decided he would chat to Wally that way. 

The more he thought about flashpass trying to get closer to nightwing, the more he realized he would probably have to lie to Wally... Dick was almost certain that Wally wouldn’t want to talk to some nameless camboy forever, he would want to actually get to know him, that’s just the kind of guy Wally is. However, Dick felt as though this was the only way that he could possibly have a shot at actually being with Wally, even if he wasn’t being completely honest.  _ I’ll tell him it’s actually me...eventually.  _

Dick was a bit uncertain about his own thoughts, but by thinking about everything that had happened thus far, he felt a bit more confident. The private show was kind of like a date, and that went well. Still, there was no way for him to confirm or deny if Wally had genuine feelings for nightwing, for all Dick knew, it could be lust. Hell, Wally didn’t actually know nightwing. All Wally knew was what was on the screen and the vague information Dick would share, some of it wasn’t even true...

Dick looked over, seeing his reflection in his mirror. Guilt overtook him, feeling like he was tricking Wally. He decided to make a promise to himself that he would try his best to be as honest with Wally as he could, not revealing his true identity of course but he’d be honest about everything else.

Dick didn’t have any kind of plan, but he couldn’t think of anything else he could possibly do.  _ I’ll figure something out,  _ Dick thought, even though he had no idea how.  _ “ _ Something...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but the next chapter will definitely be longer (￣ω￣;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wally's birthday!

It was Wally's birthday. He didn’t have anything special planned, so he decided to just chill out at home. 

As he was relaxing, his phone rang—it was Dick.

“Happy Birthday, dude!” Dick exclaimed.

“Thanks man!” Wally replied with a smile on his face. “Are you busy today?”

“I have a lot of work to do and I don’t know when I’ll be done...but I’ll text you later if I’m free.”

“Alright,” Wally responded, sounding a bit disappointed. He and Dick always spent their birthdays together and he wasn’t expecting this one to be any different.

There was a slight pause before Dick responded, “I’m sorry. I’ll try my best. I’ve got to go now, talk to you later.”

“Bye!” Wally tried to sound a bit happier.

*click*

Wally sighed as he laid out on his couch, grabbing onto the remote for his tv. He searched through netflix, looking for something good to watch, finally deciding on some random action movie. But around halfway through, he fell asleep.

***

There was a knock at Wally’s door. 

“One second!”

When he opened the door, it was nightwing.

“What are you doing here?” Wally questioned, sounding confused but excited at the same time.

Nightwing didn’t respond, instead he just let himself in and immediately began kissing Wally on his neck.

“Well okay...” Wally chuckled and felt nightwing smile against his neck.

They made their way to Wally’s couch, where nightwing laid Wally down and removed Wally’s shirt before removing his own.

Nightwing began leading a trail of kisses down Wally’s torso, up until the waistband of his jeans.

As nightwing unbuckled Wally’s pants, he locked eyes with Wally. Slowly, he pulled his pants down and began seductively leaving kisses on Wally’s inner thighs, eventually reaching his cock which he licked through the fabric.

“Nghh...wait...” Wally moaned out. “I want to see your face...”

Nightwing slightly lifted his head and shook it, declining Wally’s wishes as he slid his fingertips beneath the elastic of Wally’s boxers. Wally’s face completely reddened. He didn’t know how or why everything had escalated so quickly. His body was dying to be touched by nightwing, but his mind kept telling him that they should take things a bit slower.

Nightwing began to slide off Wally’s boxers, but before he fully pulled them off, Wally exclaimed, “Didn’t I say wait!” As he attempted to push nightwing away. However, he accidentally hit his mask, revealing his face. 

To his surprise, the face was extremely familiar. “Dick?”

***

Wally jolted awake, back to reality as he rolled off the couch. The movie he had been watching had ended long ago. 

He didn’t entirely remember his dream, only that it was something...startling, startling enough to make him fall off the couch that is.

He grabbed his phone and looked at the time and saw that it was getting kind of late. He also saw that he had a couple of notifications from various people telling him happy birthday, but nothing new from Dick, which caused him to feel a bit sad. “I guess he must be pretty busy...”

However, Wally’s mood began to brighten as he noticed that it was almost time for nightwing’s broadcast. At least he had that to look forward to...

* * *

He logged into twinkxxxcams but nightwing wasn’t online yet, so he decided to scroll through his phone a bit and respond to everyone who wished him a happy birthday.

A couple of minutes passed and nightwing had finally begun his broadcast. Wally clicked in to join, and based on the chat, a multitude of others had joined as well.

**nightwing**

hi everyone!

_ bigdikroy, flashpass, beastindasheetz +40 others joined _

**bigdikroy**

hey babes

**beastindasheetz**

hi nightwing :)

**magicz**

heyyyyy

Wally was trying to decide whether or not he should say something since he usually didn’t use the public chat room. He was feeling a little spontaneous, so he thought,  _ why not? _

As he was typing, nightwing sent another message.

**nightwing**

sorry to say this, but tonight’s show is going to be another short one :(

don’t worry though, we’ll still have some fun

**bigdikroy**

aww nooooo

don’t leave

**beastindasheetz**

it’s ok

i understand 

**nightwing**

sorry bigdikroy, i can’t 

thanks beastindasheetz <3

**boywonder**

we’ll i’m still excited for the show then

**magicz**

same here >:)

Nightwing went off screen.

**50shadezofgray**

just jerk off already

**beastindasheetz**

be patient 50shadezofgray...

**50shadezofgray**

stfu

don’t tell me what to do 

**beastindasheetz**

wth

**50shadezofgray**

we’re all obviously here to fucking jerk off so...

i don’t see why nightwing can’t just do what i came here for

**magicz**

can u calm down

**50shadezofgray**

u can stfu too magicz

**bigdikroy**

u can leave 

Wally was reading through the messages and really felt as though he should get involved, but everyone else seemed to have it handled...

**50shadezofgray**

i just wanna see that slut jerkoff!!!

“Nope, I’m saying something...” Wally announced in pure rage.

**flashpass**

how dare u call nightwing a slut?!

why the fuck are u even here if u can’t show him the slightest bit of respect

u should be fucking grateful for these broadcast

Almost immediately after Wally sent his last message, nightwing returned with something in his hand that he placed down off screen as he appeared to be reading all of the messages.

_ 50shadezofgray has been removed by nightwing  _

**magicz**

thanks for saying what needed to be said flashpass!

**bigdikroy**

u put that asshole in his fucking place! XD

**nightwing**

thanks flashpass, i really appreciate it :)

now let’s get on with the show!!

Nightwing pulled down his shorts and revealed his semi erect cock. He poured some lube into his hand and began to stroke his cock.

Before Wally did the same, he decided to private message nightwing about contacting each other outside of twinkxxxcams.

**flashpass**

hey...so have u decided?

Wally focused on the screen, waiting to see when nightwing read the message. He noticed nightwing using his other hand to type out something. Then, there was a new reply to the message he sent.

**nightwing**

decided on what?

Wally felt slightly disappointed that nightwing didn’t know what he was talking about, but before he could respond, nightwing sent another message.

**nightwing**

jk i remember 

but sorry, i don’t want to...

jk again! i’d love to chat outside of this site :)

what’s your number?

After that roller coaster of emotions, Wally proceeded to send nightwing his number and had the biggest smile on his face. Nightwing sent him a message just so Wally could also save his number to his phone.

**nightwing**

oh btw, happy birthday!

Wally was shocked.  _ Nightwing remembered my birthday!? _ He blushed so hard and his heart rate rapidly increased. He tried to play it cool with nightwing though...

**flashpass**

thanks! 

i can’t believe u actually remembered lol

do i get a gift?

Nightwing wore a mischievous look on his face and winked at the camera before reaching over to grab the object he had placed off screen, revealing that it was a flesh light. 

“Happy birthday,” nightwing said in a soft whisper.

He squirted some lube into the flesh light and pushed his cock inside. 

Not only was Wally freaking out, the public chat room was freaking out as well in utter confusion about whose birthday it was and the fact that this was the first time they’d ever heard nightwing’s voice...

But Wally didn’t care, he knew it was for him. Instead of looking through the public chat, he pulled out his cock and jerked off to his special gift.

* * *

After nightwing reached his climax (Wally reaching his moments before), Wally knew nightwing was going to end his broadcast soon. He wished that it didn’t have to end, but he didn’t want to seem desperate by begging him not to go. And on top of that, he had nightwing’s personal phone number which was enough to make him happy.

Wally wanted to get in a final word before nightwing signed off for the night. 

**flashpass**

thanks for my gift 

i really liked it

**nightwing**

i’m glad u did!

hope u had/have a great birthday :)

Then nightwing signed off and Wally felt as alone as ever. 

He laid on his bed for a while and closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like if he were to actually hang out with nightwing in real life. Since he didn’t actually know what nightwing’s face looked like, his imagination always thought of his with his mask on. Suddenly, memories of something came back to him...nightwing on his couch...kissing him...

*BZZZZT*

Wally’s train of thought was disturbed by his phone alerting him of a new message. He jolted up to grab his phone, whole heartedly hoping it was from nightwing...but it was Dick.

**Dick**

hey wally! i know it’s late, but if you’re still down to do something, want to go clubbing? 

gotham?

Even though the message wasn’t from nightwing, Wally was still ecstatic. He got up to start getting ready even before sending a reply.

**Wally**

hells yeah!

i’ll be ready soon

**Dick**

cool!

i’ll be over in a bit so we can uber together

As Wally was getting ready, an idea struck him.  _ Why don’t I invite nightwing?  _ Although it seemed like a long shot, Wally didn’t see any harm in inviting him. 

**flashpass**

hey! a friend and i are going clubbing tonight at gotham 

come if u can :)

and if u want of course!

Wally felt a bit nervous inviting him but had no regrets. He wanted to eventually meet nightwing anyways, why not tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for even more mess (×﹏×)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Wally go clubbing to celebrate Wally's birthday.

Wally and Dick both thanked the uber driver as they exited the car after arriving to their destination, Gotham, one of the hottest gay clubs in the city.

This wasn’t Wally’s first time here. He had come a couple of times before to accompany Dick. Regardless of location, Wally would never turn down a night of drinking and dancing. Dick on the other hand, was a regular and knew all the bouncers and bar tenders, so they always got in pretty quickly.

They made their way to the front of the long line of people waiting to enter the club.

“Hey Dick, how’ve you been?” The bouncer asked as he gestured for the two men to enter. 

“I’ve been well. Nice seeing you Jason!” Dick replied with a broad smile on his face, as he and Wally’s entered the club. 

The two made their way over to the bar area. It was Wally’s birthday and there was no way they were going to celebrate it sober.

They ordered their drinks and during the wait, Wally constantly checked his phone, just in case nightwing responded.

“Cheers!” The two said in unison after their shots arrived and then downed them immediately.

Dick ordered some more drinks and noticed out of the corner of his eye, Wally repeatedly checking his phone. “You waiting for an important call or something?” Dick playfully questioned.

“Nah,” Wally brushed off his question. “Nothing important...”

“Well then, happy birthday Wally!” Dick held up his shot glass and clinked it with Wally.

“Thanks!” Wally responded with a smile before they drank their shots.

* * *

After a few more shots, Dick and Wally were starting to feel a bit drunk, more so Wally. 

“I’m going to the bathroom real quick,” Dick announced. “Order us some more drinks!”

Wally ordered them both something sweet then went back to checking his phone—still no word from nightwing.  _ It’s not like he would actually come... _

However, as Wally was somewhat regretting inviting nightwing at all, he got a new message. 

**nightwing**

u might be in for a surprise ;)

Wally became so excited he knocked over the drinks. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed.

The bartender chuckled. “You’re alright!” As she wiped the alcohol up.

“What’d I miss?” Dick questioned as he returned back to the bar, seeing Wally doing his best to help the bartender clean up his mess.

“I made...a small mess,” Wally admitted, trying to laugh it off.

“Don’t tell me you’re already wasted?”

“Oh no! It was an accident. I can definitely drink more.”

Dick and Wally proceeded to down an ungodly amount of alcohol before Wally suggested, “Let’s go dance!” Grabbing Dick by the arm and leading him to the dance floor.

“Okay,” Dick laughed, somewhat shocked by Wally’s enthusiasm, but definitely thinking that he must be wasted _. _

The two danced, but Dick could tell that Wally’s focus wasn’t on him. Wally constantly looked around as though he were looking for someone. Although Dick knew exactly who that was, he tried to pay no mind.

Instead, Dick strove to get Wally’s attention by grabbing onto him as they danced, pulling their bodies as close together as he could. If anything, he could blame his touchiness on the alcohol.

“I wonder if he’s here...” Wally accidentally thought out loud.

“If who’s here?” Dick questioned.

“Oh, Nobody.” Wally dodged his question again, avoiding direct eye contact.

Dick was about to say something in response, but decided against it. He just wanted to continue to have a fun night.

Wally continued to look around, but couldn’t find nightwing anywhere. He started to drag Dick off to other various parts of the club, in order to see if he could find nightwing. Then, a completely obvious fact struck him,  _ How the hell am I even supposed to find him if I’ve never even seen his face. _

Wally started to feel a bit naive and stupid. Would nightwing actually come meet him at some random club? Some guy he barely even knows... The more he thought about it, the more far fetched it all started to seem. His facial expression became sunken and Dick didn’t fail to notice.

Dick grabbed onto Wally’s arm and led him to a more secluded part of the club.

“What’s wrong?” Wally asked in a somewhat concerned tone.

Dick hesitated for a moment but instead of saying something, he leaned forward and kissed Wally and to his surprise Wally kissed him back—for a moment, before gently pushing Dick away. “We must be really drunk,” Wally slurred and then started to laugh.

“No, I’m not that drunk...” Dick had always been better at handling his alcohol than Wally, who was somewhat of a lightweight, so he was telling the truth.

Dick took a deep breath before continuing. “I have something important to tell you.”

“What is it?” Wally asked, not taking Dick’s serious tone seriously at all.

If the club wasn’t so dark, Wally would definitely see the bright blush that appeared on Dick’s face. “I’m nightwing.”

Wally’s expression became confused. “H-Huh?”

“I’m nightwing,” Dick repeated.

“You’re nightwing?” Wally questioned in disbelief.

“Yes, I’m nightwing.”

Wally and Dick stared at each other for a moment before Wally spoke again, “Nightwing...you...you’re nightwing?”

Dick could tell that Wally was having a hard time processing what he just told him. So he sat him down and tried to make things explicitly clear. “Yes Wally. I, Dick Grayson, am nightwing and Wally I think I’m...I’m in love with you.”

Dick hadn’t planned on saying any of this to Wally that night, especially that he loved him...but the moment felt right. 

“I...” Dick gulped in fear of what Wally was going to say in response. “I think I love you too.”

Immediately after those words exited Wally’s mouth, he placed a hand on the back side of Dick’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. This time neither of them pulled away.

They recklessly pushed their mouths together. The kiss was sloppy and wet but intoxicating. Wally had never felt the way he did now.

Dick’s lips were soft and the way his tongue flicked against his had him craving more. He couldn’t tell if it was because he was drunk, but he definitely didn’t know that kissing his best friend would feel this good.

They embraced each other as they continued to kiss, Dick pulling Wally as close to him as he could. 

Then, suddenly everything went black for Wally. The last thing he heard was Dick calling out, “Wally? Wally are you okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not going where u think it's going ┐(‘～` )┌ (or maybe it is...idk what you're thinking lol)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally tries to find answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to not make this the cliche "i don't remember anything!"

Wally opened his eyes and looked around, finding himself to be at a familiar place after a wild night, Dick’s living room. 

As he sat up, he realized that he had a terrible hangover, which was not such a huge surprise as he began to recall the large quantity of alcohol he drank the previous night.

He decided to get up and made his way to the bathroom and washed his face. After he finished tidying up, he took a peek in Dick’s room and saw that it was empty. “He must’ve headed out already...” 

Returning to the kitchen, he noticed a note on the counter that said: 

_ Hey Wally,  _

_ Crazy night huh? Well anyways...I left you some breakfast in the microwave and you’re welcome to stay as long as you want.  _

_ Dick :) _

_ It sure was a wild night... _ Wally thought to himself as he recalled various events that had transpired as he ate the breakfast that Dick had prepared for him. Then suddenly, he remembered that he had invited nightwing, so he ran back over to the couch to grab his phone and saw that he had a new message from nightwing.

**nightwing**

a night to remember huh? :) 

“HOLY CRAP DID I HANG OUT WITH NIGHTWING LAST NIGHT?” Wally desperately searched through his memory, then he vaguely remembered kissing someone. “HOLY CRAP DID I MAKE OUT WITH NIGHTWING LAST NIGHT?”

Wally replied as fast as he could.

**flashpass**

did we meet up last night?

Wally sat for a moment and stared at his phone, waiting for nightwing to respond. But after 5 minutes, he decided to just wait for the notification rather than stare at his phone all day hoping for a response. 

After finishing his food and cleaning up a bit, Wally decided to leave and head back to his apartment. Before leaving, he left Dick a thank you note.

On his way home, an extremely obvious idea came to him, “Why don’t I just ask Dick about what happened last night?”

He pulled out his phone and wrote a message to him.

**Wally**

hey dick, thanks for last night it was fun!

sorry for leaving u with the hassle to take care of me (as usual lol)

also...did i meet up with anyone last night?

Wally made it back home and neither Dick or nightwing had responded to him yet. It was still pretty early, so Dick was probably still busy at work.

Wally decided to preoccupy himself by playing video games and watching TV. However, during the middle of a game he was playing, a memory abruptly came back to him--just a familiar voice saying, “I think I love you...” 

So, not only did he make out with someone, they said that they loved him as well? Wally tried as hard as he could to put a face to these events, but he just couldn’t. He was sure that these two things happened, but wasn’t sure that they were directly related to each other. Dick had told Wally that he loved him plenty of times before and it was usually when they were super drunk, so that could be what he remembered. However, Wally just felt like it was something more than that. Especially since he also remembered making out with someone, “Dick and I wouldn’t have...would we?”

*BZZZZT*

Wally finally got a response from someone. He checked his phone and it was Dick.

**Dick**

I had fun too :)

and yeah no prob bro!

Then, there was no response for a while, just the bubble indicating that Dick was typing something...

**Dick**

you don’t remember?

**Wally**

remember what?

was i with someone?

**Dick**

well the night is pretty fuzzy to me too lol

sorry, i don’t really remember

**Wally**

ahh okay

wait, then how’d u get me back home?

i’m assuming u found me passed out somewhere lol

u sure i wasn’t with someone?

**Dick**

i remember u being passed out...

but i really don’t remember anything else

“Hmmm...” Wally was a bit skeptical, but didn't feel like asking Dick the same questions over and over again. He decided to just wait until he could talk to nightwing again. Then, the idea that he may have made out with Dick came back to him...he hesitated but felt like he had to ask.

**Wally**

we didn’t do anything did we?

**Dick**

lol what do u mean do anything?

Wally felt embarrassed just for asking that, so he couldn’t bring himself to ask, ‘Did we make out?’ So he decided against it, especially since Dick seemed to not know what he was talking about.

**Wally**

nvm haha

we should hang out again soon

**Dick**

Definitely :)

And with that, their conversation ended. 

* * *

Wally continued to watch TV and before he knew it, it was already nighttime. 

Nightwing never responded...but that didn’t mean that Wally couldn't catch him on his stream that night.

He patiently waited for nightwing’s stream to begin...

...

...

It was about 15 minutes after his usual start time, and nightwing still hadn’t logged on.

_ Maybe he’s running late? _

...

...

Another 15 minutes passed and Wally began to accept that nightwing wasn’t going to stream that night. Wally found this to be quite unusual, since nightwing had never missed a show unannounced ever since he started watching his streams.

He checked his phone again to see if nightwing ever responded to his message--he didn’t. He really wanted to message him again, but didn’t want to come off as desperate.

“Fuck it...” Wally grabbed his phone and drafted a new message to send to nightwing.

**flashpass**

is everything okay?

That was going to be the only message he sent but he couldn't stop himself from asking another question.

**flashpass**

did something actually happen last night? 

Wally couldn’t help but feel like something big happened last night and it really bothered him that he couldn’t quite remember exactly what. No one was giving him the answers he wanted and the only person he desperately wanted to talk to wouldn't respond to him.

Wally waited and waited, but nightwing still did not respond. Wally started to feel a bit pissed off, he knew he made out with someone...

*BZZZZT*

Wally quickly grabbed his phone--it was Dick.

**Dick**

I need to tell you something...can you come over?

“What the hell happened last night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i only had notes written up to this chapter...so we'll see what happens next *nervous laughing*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Wally clear some things up.

Wally made his way to Dick’s apartment as fast as he could. Dick didn’t normally ask Wally to talk in person at 11 o’clock at night, so Wally knew it had to be important. Dick probably had all the answers to the many questions he had...

He knocked on the door and soon after, Dick opened it with a somewhat forced smile as he invited Wally inside.

The two made their way to the living room and before sitting, Wally already began to question, “What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

Dick took a gulp before responding, “...Before that, would you like some tea or coffee?”

Wally found Dick’s behavior a bit strange. After the first dozen times of Wally coming over, he stopped asking Wally what he wanted to drink or eat. He’d usually already know. But right now, Dick seemed extremely nervous which made Wally even more anxious. “Uhh, I’ll take a tea. Thanks.”

Dick got up and went to the kitchen. The room was silent other than the sounds of Dick making the tea. This was the first time Wally felt an awkward tension between him and Dick.

As Dick made his way over, he began saying what he wanted to say. “You actually did see my computer that day, didn’t you?” Then he took a seat next to Wally after placing the tea down on the table, awaiting his response.

Wally assumed his cheeks were completely red, and he wasn’t wrong. “I may have seen...but it was just some porn,” Wally said in a joking tone, but Dick’s expression remained solemn.

“Well...I know you did, and you must know nightwing. So about last night...”

Wally could see exactly where this conversation was heading. “Wait...” he interrupted. “Did you hook up with nightwing last night?”

“What!? No,” Dick immediately denied. “I... I am nightwing.”

Suddenly, the synapse in Wally’s mind reconnected and vivid images of exactly what had happened that night flooded his memory. So, everything that happened...was with Dick?

There was an awkward silence for a bit, Wally didn’t know how to respond. Wally had all the answers to his questions, but it didn’t feel real.

Wally looked at Dick whose face was completely reddened and consciously avoided contact with him.

“Can you say something please?” Dick begged. “This is extremely embarrassing...”

“Sorry, this is just all so...strange.” Wally smiled.

Dick chuckled a little. “Yeah, I’m sure you’re freaked out...by a guy having feelings for you.”

Wally shook his head. “No, it’s not that...”

Dick made eye contact with Wally again. “Then what?”

Wally tried to gather his thoughts, but another question sprung into his mind. “How did you know I was flashpass? I never told you who I was but you already knew... Did you always know?”

“I didn’t know at first. But after I heard your voice...how could I not know?” Dick admitted. “I mean, talking to you felt so familiar...and even though I had never seen your face, I was sure it was you.”

Wally felt as though he agreed with the things Dick was saying. He had considered nightwing and Dick to be the same person before... Talking to nightwing really did feel like he was talking to Dick. He started to recall the few times he did hear nightwing’s voice and could not deny that it was Dick’s voice.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier that you’re nightwing?” Wally questioned.

Dick took a deep breath. “I just didn’t want to ruin what we have because of my stupid ass feelings.”

Wally grabbed onto Dick’s hand. “I don’t think they’re stupid.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Dick pulled his hand away from Wally’s grasp and used it along with his other hand to cover his face. “I’m so sorry Wally. I feel like...I tricked you. I’ve been able to control my feelings for you for all these years...but talking to you as nightwing just felt like a way to connect with you. But it was wrong, I shouldn’t have tried to—”

“Dick,” Wally cut him off. He grabbed onto Dick’s hands and gently pulled them away from his face. Seeing Dick completely flustered made Wally realize how cute he was. His heart rate started to speed up and he had no idea what to say and suddenly felt the urge to kiss him.

Before Wally even realized he was kissing Dick, their lips were already pressed against each other.

As the kiss became deeper, the two of them became more comfortable with each other. Kissing Dick felt amazing. All of Wally’s worries seemed to fade away; they weren’t even important anymore.

Dick placed his hands onto Wally’s waist, pulling him closer. Wally lifted his face from Dick’s, and they gazed at each other for a moment before trailing kisses down Dick’s neck.

Dick moved one of his hands onto Wally’s head and combed his fingers through his hair. “Wally...are you sure about this?”

Against Dick’s neck, Wally whispered, “I want you...”

It seemed like that was all Dick needed to hear, because within seconds, he had laid Wally down onto the couch and straddled him before placing his lips on his again.

Wally loved the bittersweet taste of tea that lingered on Dick’s lips—earl grey. It made him want more. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, and Wally could feel the bulge protruding from the crotch of Dick’s pants pushing against his own. His cock was already somewhat erect, but once Dick began grinding his hips against Wally’s, he made both of their cocks even harder.

Wally grabbed onto Dick’s hips and pulled him closer, causing more friction between them.

Dick moaned softly against Wally’s lips. “You must be really enjoying this huh?” Wally teased.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Well This must be like some kind of fantasy for you, with nightwing,” Dick retorted while laughing. “Should I go get my mask?”

“Well, I mean...” Wally responded in a suggestive tone.

“Really?”

Wally flipped Dick over so that he was now on top. “I was joking, of course I want to see your face.”

After hearing that, Dick couldn’t help but blush heavily. Wally reached for the bottom of Dick’s shirt and pulled it off. Then, proceeded to leave kisses on Dick’s chest, which led to him taking turns licking each of his nipples.

Wally could tell that Dick’s nipples were sensitive by the way he squirmed and the moans that exited his mouth when he sucked on them. Wally’s hand traveled to the buckle of Dick’s pants, but it was stopped by Dick’s hand. “You want to stop?” Wally questioned, sounding slightly disappointed.

“Oh no!” Dick quickly reassured Wally that he was definitely into this. “I was just going to suggest taking this to the room?”

Wally laughed before getting up then picking up Dick and carrying him princess style, causing Dick to squeal.

They quickly made it to Dick’s bedroom which was extremely clean and organized. All it contained was a nicely dressed queen-sized bed that had the bougiest frame, a dresser, and a desk.

Wally gently tossed Dick onto the bed and took off his shirt before joining him. He first deeply kissed Dick’s lips then led a trail of kisses down Dick’s neck and torso, eventually reaching the waistband of his pants. He pulled Dick’s pants off and threw them to the side of the bed.

As Wally sat in front of Dick, he observed his body in surrealism, since it was identical to the body he had seen every night on his live stream as nightwing.

“Are you just going to stare?” Dick said with a smirk on his face.

“Of course not, that would be crazy,” Wally replied while using one of his hands to fondle Dick’s cock over the cloth of his underwear.

Dick whimpered, “You’re making me go crazy Wally...”

Wally’s cheeks blossomed as he pulled off Dick’s underwear and kissed his cock before taking it in his mouth.

“Ahhh...Wally,” Dick moaned out which caused Wally to look up to him and lock eyes with him as he continuously bobbed his head up and down, taking in the full length of Dick’s cock every time and caressing the head with his tongue.

As Wally continued with his act of fellatio, he began to think about how Dick is nightwing, a camboy. The fact that he wasn’t the only one who got to see Dick’s body, but he was sure he’s the only one who actually got to feel him.

Wally lifted his head, letting Dick’s cock fall from his mouth. “Dick...”

“Yes?”

Wally sat up and started to take off his pants. “What’s the real reason you decided to become nightwing?”

Dick looked to the side, “I told you, it’s because I was bored...”

“Hmm...” Wally was now completely bare. He sat in a position where he was able to hold his and Dick’s cock together in his hands, in order to rub them together. “Are you sure?”

“Mhmm,” Dick replied with a nod, trying to hold in his moans but then Wally began to stroke faster, so Dick gave up on that quickly. “Well...”

Wally stopped stroking. “‘Well...’?”

Dick seemed slightly disappointed about Wally’s sudden stop but spoke anyway. “Well, I mean I was bored...but also it felt nice to have people lusting after me I guess.”

Although Wally knew there was no reason to, he felt somewhat jealous of all the viewers who gawked over nightwing. “I don’t want you to do it anymore.”

Wally began stroking their cocks together again.

“Nghh...my broadcast?” Dick responded.

Wally let go of their cocks and leaned over Dick, their cocks still touching. His face hovered over Dick’s as he said, “I don’t want anyone else to see how sexy you are.” Then he closed the gap between them by placing his lips on Dick’s as he started to move his hips, causing their cocks to continue rubbing together.

Dick reached over to his side table to grab a bottle of lube that was inside a drawer. He gently pushed against Wally’s chest and Wally pulled away a bit and saw Dick presenting a bottle of lube to him. “Ready to have some more fun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to make this chapter have the full sex scene but decided to save that for the next chapter lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Dick finish up their sexy times and decide to go on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! i've just been so busy with an internship i recently started. but updates should be more consistent from now on! 
> 
> the chapter is half in wally's pov and the other is in dick's :3

“I’m putting it in now, okay?” Wally said cautiously as he gently pressed his cock against Dick’s entrance.

“You don’t need to announce everything! I’ll be fine—ahhh...” Dick teasing was cut short by Wally pushing his cock into Dick’s ass.

Dick grabbed onto Wally’s hips. “Is it all the way in?” He questioned.

Wally laughed. “Not yet.” He pushed in a bit more causing Dick to let out a moan. “Now it’s all the way in. I’m about to start...” Wally stopped talking mid-sentence as he saw the look on Dick’s face that read, ‘I told you that you don’t have to announce everything.’

Wally began to move his hips, pushing his cock all the way inside Dick’s ass with each thrust. 

Looking at Dick’s flushed face made Wally’s chest feel tight. He couldn’t figure out why he hadn’t noticed how beautiful Dick was before now. He had been right in front of him this whole time and he hadn’t noticed...was he stupid? In this moment, Wally knew that his heart completely belonged to Dick and he didn’t want to give it to anyone else in the world.

And before he knew it—Wally came...way sooner than expected.

Wally wore the most embarrassed look on his face as he pulled his limp cock out, allowing the cum to drip from Dick’s hole that was begging for more. 

Wally laid next to Dick in silence, which was soon broken by Dick. “Is that all Mr. West?”

“I’m sorry...this doesn’t usually—”

Dick placed his hand over Wally’s mouth, cutting his off. “Instead of apologizing...why don’t you use that mouth to help me finish...” Dick always knew how to move past awkward situations.

Wally moved Dick’s hand from his mouth before sitting up and placing himself closer to Dick’crotch. He took Dick’s cock into his hand. “I can see that you’re still extremely hard...Mr. Grayson.” Wally teased.

“While you’re down there, make sure you clean up my ass too!” Dick ordered. “I didn’t give you permission to come inside of me, that’s pretty rude!” 

Wally eyed Dick’s ass that was covered in his cum. “Well, at least we don’t need any more lube!” 

He took two of his fingers and pushed them into Dick’s ass, causing Dick to quietly moan. “Don’t try to hide your moans from me,” Wally seductively whispered before taking Dick’s cock into his mouth as he continued to finger him.

“Ahhh...Wally!” Dick cried out while being pleasured from the front and the back. 

Wally could feel his own cock becoming erect again. And Dick’s leg pushing against it showed that Dick had also become aware.

“I see...nghhh...your friend is back to play...” Dick mumbled.

Wally locked eyes with Dick as he licked the length of his cock and then proceeded to suck on his balls while slowly jerking him off with his hand. With his other hand, he pressed his fingers as far as he could into Dick’s ass which caused Dick to squeal. “You like that?”

Dick nodded in response; only heavy breaths exited his mouth.

Wally sat up as he increased the pace of which he fingered Dick’s ass, attempting to hit the same spot that seemed to make Dick feel good. And based on the moans that flooded the room, Wally thought he was doing a hell of a good job.

“Wally...Wally sto...ahhhh...stop!” Dick managed to say, causing Wally to halt all movements.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Wally asked in genuine concern.

Dick pushed Wally’s arm so he could remove his fingers from his ass. “I can see that you’re hard again...and I want to ride you.” 

Dick sounded kind of shy and Wally found that extremely cute. “Hell yeah!” The biggest smile appeared on Wally’s face as he laid down, excited for Dick to basically do all the work.

Dick straddled Wally and began to slightly grind against his crotch. “I’m close...so take it easy on me. I want us to come together!” Dick asserted.

Wally laughed. “Alright. A—ahhh...” Wally moaned as Dick slid down onto Wally’s cock, also letting out a moan.

Dick slowly moved up and down, but eventually started to pick up the pace. He gripped onto his own cock, jerking himself off at the same time. 

Wally couldn’t help but grab onto Dick’s waist and thrust his hips upwards, causing Dick to moan even louder.

“Wally!! If you...ahhh...keep doing that...I’ll come too fast...”

Wally smirked. “Isn’t that good?” He retorted as he smacked his hips again and again against Dick’s ass.

“Ahhh!” Dick screamed out as his cum spurted onto Wally’s chest. Immediately after he reached his climax, he laid himself onto Wally’s chest out of exhaustion.

“Wait...I didn’t finish yet!” Wally complained as he flipped Dick over, so he was now on top.

Wally vigorously thrusted into Dick a bit more until he came...again. Then, he deeply kissed Dick before rolling over to lay next to him. “That was amazing...”

Dick tightly grabbed onto Wally’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “I agree,” He replied with a smile.

There were a few minutes of silence, only the sound of the two men catching their breaths filled the room. Then, at the same time, both of them began to speak.

“You go first,” Wally laughed.

“Well,” Dick started. “The last time I told you this, I was drunk as hell...so I wanted to say it again, so you know that I mean it.” Dick’s face became extremely red. “I... love you Wally.”

Wally’s face became flushed as well and his heart pounded intensely. Before he could even think about his response, his lips were already pressed against Dick’s and he responded, “I love you too.”

They continued to kiss and eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

“We should go on a date,” Wally suggested to Dick with a mouth full of food as they ate breakfast together.

Dick’s face immediately lit up. “I have a list of places that are perfect for a date...I mean, if you didn’t have a place in mind already.”

Wally chuckled. “Anywhere is fine by me. As long as the food is good!”

Dick chose a place and they decided to meet there later that evening since they both had to go to work.

* * *

***Dick’s POV***

Dick scoured through his closet in search of something to wear for his date with Wally. 

As he tried on various outfits, he thought of everything he and Wally had been through to get to this point. Going on a date with Wally, his best friend that he had secretly been in love with for years, suddenly felt surreal. This was actually happening! A smile grew on Dick’s face the more he thought about it all. 

As he continued searching through his clothes, Dick eyed the door leading to the room he frequented every night. It reminded him of Wally’s request, meaning nightwing was soon to be a part of his past...

* * *

Dick finished getting ready and before he left, he decided to broadcast one last time. 

He put on his mask and logged on. Immediately, the chat blew up.

**bigdikroy**

OMG NIGHTWING

IVE MISSED YOU DJDKNDNDN

**magicz**

you’re back! <3

**bigdikroy**

WHERE HVE U BEEN?!?!?!! >:(

**beastindasheetz**

the king has returned

**boywonder**

it’s been boring jerking off without u :c

Dick read through the chat but stopped himself to take a deep breath before speaking.

“Hi everyone!” 

The chat was spammed with messages of shocked reactions that nightwing was actually speaking.

**bigdikroy**

woah your voice! so hot

but wait...is something wrong???

**magicz**

you have a sexy voice 

“I’ve had a lot of fun doing this broadcast and chatting with you all,” he continued.

**beastindasheetz**

are you breaking up with us?

jk lol

Dick chuckled a bit. “But I’m no longer going to be broadcasting anymore. This will be the last one.”

**beastindasheetz**

huh?!

i was just joking

**bigdikroy**

U CANT LEAVE

**magicz**

noooo

**bigdikroy**

what will i do without u!!!

“Thank you all for tuning in every night, I appreciate it. Goodbye!”

**boywonder**

:((((

**bigdikroy**

pls don’t go

_ nightwing signed off _

After signing off, Dick went to his account settings and officially deleted his account, letting out a sigh of relief after doing so.

Dick sat there for a moment and a thought of Wally came to his mind, causing his heart to flutter. Now he really felt that he could completely give himself to Wally. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Dick saw his clock and realized he was supposed to meet Wally in five minutes...

“Shit!” He shouted as he raced to grab his things and rushed out of his house. He was definitely about to be late as fuck to their first date, but he didn’t feel too worried about it because it was Wally he was going on a date with anyways...he wouldn’t mind.

* * *

Dick arrived at the Thai restaurant they had agreed to meet at about fifteen minutes late, but ten minutes before Wally, which caused Dick to laugh at the fact that he even rushed to get there in the first place.

The two sat at a table that was secluded in the back corner of the restaurant.

They looked through their menus a bit before a tall, built red haired man approached them. “Hi! My name is Roy, I’ll be your waiter tonight. I can take your drinks orders and food if you both are ready!” He said with an enthusiastic smile.

Wally ordered a beer and appetizer. However, when Dick ordered his drink, their waiter gave him a questioning look before throwing a smile back on his face and saying that he’d be back with their drinks and appetizer.

Dick thought their waiter seemed a bit strange but decided not to say anything to Wally.

They both figured out what they wanted to eat and soon their waiter returned with their drinks and appetizer. 

As he took their orders, Dick felt the waiter’s eyes glued on him, as though he were examining him. Dick tried to order as fast as he could to make the waiter leave, but Wally really took his sweet time; being extremely indecisive.

“I’ll take the spaghetti...actually the beef ravioli looks good too! Oh! But there is a special with the lasagna...”

“Wally!” Dick said a little louder than intended. Both Wally’s and the waiter looked at him in confusion. “Sorry. I just wanted to say, why don’t you get the 3 for $10?”

“Ah, I didn’t see that! Then, I’ll get that! With the lasagna, spaghetti, and beef ravioli.”

“Alright, I’ll go put your orders in!” The waiter announced as he grabbed their menus. As he began to walk away, he winked at Dick before heading to the kitchen.

“I can’t wait to eat!” Wally shared his enthusiasm.

“Yeah...me too.” Dick had an uneasiness in his tone and Wally noticed.

“Is everything okay?” Wally asked.

“Yeah...actually, the waiter is giving me some weird vibes.”

“He is a bit strange, but the service has been good so far. So, let’s just focus on having a good time together,” Wally responded in a calming voice as he reached out to grab Dick’s hand across the table.

“Yeah you’re right,” Dick replied with a smile and slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went great! Wally and Dick had great conversations. The waiter was a bit weird, but Dick and Wally didn’t let that bother them. The two just focused on each other and didn’t want to let anything ruin their first date.

“Dick, can I ask you something?” Wally timidly asked, which Dick found out of character.

“Of cour—”

Before Dick could even finish speaking, the waiter returned to their table with their bill.

“Here’s your bill! You gentlemen have a wonderful night,” said the waiter before scurrying off.

Wally demanded that he pay for the bill and Dick decided not to put up a fight. 

“I’m going to go to the restroom really quick,” Dick announced before getting up, completely forgetting that Wally was going to ask him something.

* * *

As Dick was washing his hands, he looked over and noticed their waiter a couple of sinks down also washing his hands. He tried to speed up so he could leave quickly, but before he made his exit, the waiter began to approach him.

“Please don’t lie to me,” He began.

“Lie to you? About what?” Dick responded confused.

“You’re nightwing, aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was actually planning to end this fic soon...but i changed my mind. there is more to come lol


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick stays at Wally’s place...forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this took me forever to finish...life just kinda happened and i lost motivation. but i really wanted to finish this fic so i kinda just mashed up my plans for the last 2 or 3 chapters into one 😭 hopefully it doesn’t seem super rushed
> 
> also i had no beta for this chapter so i apologize for the lack of editing!

“Nightwing?” Dick tried to sound confused. “Sorry, I think you ha—”

“No!” The waiter cut him off. “I know it’s you!” He shouted as he grabbed on to his arm. “I know you don’t know what I look like, but it’s me—bigdikroy.”

Dick’s eyes widened, but he continued to insist that he had the wrong person. “Now please let me go.”

Roy’s grip was still tight around Dick’s arm, but after a few moments, he let go. “Fine...but I know you’re him.”

Dick scurried out of the bathroom and returned to the table where Wally was doing some sort of origami with the napkins. “Let’s go,” Dick insisted as he grabbed onto Wally’s hand. 

“What’s the rush?” Wally replied in a playful tone.

“Please let's just go...” Dick sounded a bit upset this time and Wally could tell.

“Alright let’s go,” Wally agreed. “I already paid. But you have to tell me what’s going on later.”

The two of them made it outside and Wally could see the look of frustration on Dick’s face. “What’s wrong?” Wally asked, sounding every bit concerned. 

Dick sighed, “Our waiter--”

“WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!” Wally sounded furious and looked like he was ready to kick the waiter’s ass.

“Wally calm down! It’s nothing like that...it’s just that he knew that I...” He paused and then whispered, “Nightwing.”

Wally looked shocked. “How did he know?”

“Do you remember bigdikroy?” 

Wally’s eyes widened. “That one extra thirsty dude from your live streams? THAT WAS HIM?!”

Dick nodded.

“HOW THE HELL DID HE FIND YOU?”

“I don’t know...I think he just recognized me,” Dick shuttered a bit as he spoke.

Wally wrapped an arm around Dick and proceeded to lead him to the car. “Do you want to stay at my place tonight?”

“Yes...please.”

* * *

“...And this is the living room, you can watch the TV. Over there is the kitchen...”

“Wally, you know I’ve been to your place before right?” Dick cut off Wally who was beginning to sound a bit flustered.

“I know...but we usually hang out at your place. And it’s the first time you’re here since...”

“Since we got together?” Dick said with a smile. “Calm down Walls, I know how to make my self at home.” Dick laid out onto the sofa and then pat down on the spot next to him.

Wally joined Dick on the couch and Dick wrapped his arms around him. “So what do you wanna do?” Dick asked as he rubbed his hand against Wally’s chest.

A flustered Wally reached for the remote. “Movie?”

Dick eagerly nodded in agreement which led to Wally finding some random movie.

* * *

As the movie went on, Dick became more and more touchy. Wally was in an awkward tease state. Of curse, he felt his erection, but he still struggled a little with the transition from friends to lovers. 

It wasn’t that Wally didn’t want to touch Dick, he just didn’t know if this would be the right time. 

As Dick continued to subtly feel Wally up, there was no reciprocation from Wally.

Dick sat up. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“Huh? No...”

Dick stared at him for a second with a sunken face. “I can hear it in your voice...Do you not like it when I touch you?”

Wally shook his head and grabbed Dick’s hand, placing it on his chest. “I do!” He desperately replied. “I’m just...nervous.”

“Wally West nervous?!” Dick began to chuckle which caused Wally to turn a bright red.

“Don’t laugh...”

“You’re too cute—“

Dick was cut off by Wally abruptly kissing him.

Wally’s kiss was different than the ones they had shared before. This one felt more possessive.

Dick allowed Wally to take the lead. Wally’s kisses left Dick’s lips and trailed down to his neck. And before Dick knew it, Wally was helping him take off his shirt.

Dick was about to say something, but changed his mind and allowed Wally to continue.

Wally places kisses all over Dick’s chest and abdomen, eventually masking it to the hem of his sweatpants, which he pulled off with ease. 

Dick’s concealed erection was now very visible. Wally stared at Dick’s cock.

“...Are you just going to look at it or—ahh...” Dick moaned as Wally started to lick the tip before taking the entire cock into his mouth. 

The warmth of the inside of Wally’s mouth combined with whatever that thing he was doing with his tongue was enough to make Dick come within minutes. And yes, Wally swallowed every last drop.

Dick laid there in euphoria until he thought how Wally must be experiencing some intense blue balls.

“Walls,” he addressed him. “Please fuck me,” Dick instructed Wally with a wink, as he placed his foot directly on his crotch.

“Of course!”

Wally quickly stripped out of his clothes and made sure to last significantly longer than he did their first time.

* * *

The two lied entangled together on the couch after finishing their steamy session. They continued watching the movie that they missed most of.

“We never seem to actually watch anything these days do we?” Dick joked. 

Wally laughed in agreement. Then, he took a breath before asking, “What if...we lived together?”

Dick’s cheeks began to blossom. He turned to look at Wally directly. “I’d love to live with you Walls,” he responded before placing a kiss on his lips. 

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Wally helped Dick move all his stuff to Wally’s apartment. During the whole process, Dick continuously spent the night at Wally’s. They decided to stay at Wally’s because it was in a more convenient location for both of their jobs, even though Wally’s place was a bit smaller.

As Dick was unpacking some of his boxes in the bedroom, he accidentally knocked something over that was on Wally’s nightstand. 

“Oops!” Dick reached under the bed to pick up whatever he dropped—it was a small box. “What’s this—”

“DON’T OPEN THAT!” Wally exclaimed as he entered the room. “I...”

“Wally...were you going to...propose?”

Wally’s face became completely flushed. “Well, I guess the surprise is ruined now...” He awkwardly chuckled as he grabbed the box from Dick’s grasp and got down on one knee. “Will you marry me, Dick Grayson?” He questioned as he opened the box revealing a beautiful ring.

Tears began to form in Dick’s eyes. “Of course I’ll marry you, you dummy!” 

Wally places the ring on Dick’s finger and Dick immediately hugged Wally as tight as he could. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys enjoyed this fic! i hope to write more birdflash in the future because i have some more ideas. thanks for all the love and support <3


End file.
